You Could Do Better
by Minato's Moustache
Summary: After his girlfriend is killed for being part of the extremist group "Daybreak", Matt is on the path for revenge. The question is, can anyone stop him before he causes serious damage? RnR.
1. You Could Do Better

**Disclaimer; I totally own this. (: However, I do not own the world it's set in nor do I own the books that spawned my writing fetish... I own my copies... But not the rights.**

* * *

_Life is not a spark in space__  
__an episode of __will__and__grace__  
__controversial yet mundane__  
__Debris messing with your brain_

_You Could Do Better – Say Anything_

You think your life is damn perfect and wonderful, that nothing could ever go wrong when you're with her. Your hands are permanently together, bodies pressed against each other as your breathing accelerates and your twin heartbeat beats too loud in your ears. That is until the day you leave her alone for the first time, stepping out into the harsh glare of the outside world. All you wanted was a bag of fricking apples and look where it got you. You're barely out of the greengrocers when your phone beeps familiarly, vibrating against your thigh and sending little chills of excited pleasure through you as you anticipate finding out who it is that is messaging you.

Even though you already know. She's the only one on earth with your number, and she will always be the only one on earth with your number.

You pull out your phone, cupping the top with one hand and shielding it from the light so you can see the little dark screen clearer. The words blur slightly, she's always telling you to get contacts, but do you listen to what she says? On the surface, yes; but you should read between the lines, baby.

You're too caught up in your "perfect" little world that you don't see the pain in her eyes, you don't question why she stared into space before asking if you would go buy her some apples.

She hates apples, as you should know. Maybe you did know and chose to ignore the heavy, damp worry in your stomach. Keep calm and carry on is what you always say to yourself, but you never say that to her when she looks down. Then again, you never notice when she's down.

You read the message twice, then a few times more; trying to make sense of her words.

"_I've seen too much." _you snort at that part, she's always saying some stupid babble about how she's seen too much and knows too much, even though since you've known her she hasn't left the house once. "_He's coming for me, I can sense it." _The text is littered with spelling mistakes as she typed as fast as she could, fingers glazing the buttons but she didn't care. She had to do this quickly so she could grab the Prozac. Please explain to me why you never questioned the fact that your girlfriend takes Tricyclic antidepressants. Or maybe she just never mentioned it.

Guess what, they're highly toxic if you overdose. Overdose means death if you don't get help, and I don't think what she is about to do is an accident.

"_Byebye."_She puts at the end of the message, and you begin to run, why are you running? Human nature and hunches are telling you that something bad is happening and you have to stop it.

You eventually reach your apartment block, sprinting up the stairs and thanking the rush of adrenalin in your system that allowed you to run all the way home then up three flights of stairs. You slam into the door, twisting the handle and sending it flying open. It crashes into the wall but you hardly notice that. You're too preoccupied by the sound of slurred speech coming from the bathroom. You try to get through the door, she's locked it, you start screaming and all you get in reply is a quiet chuckle, and a smash.

Everything is silent, she is silent, you are silent, the whole damn world seems to have gone silent. Then music starts up, your phone vibrating in your pocket.

You numbly read the message, same number as always. Sent from two hours ago but you never got it.

_I'm scared that I'm going to do something stupid. Call me._

You didn't call, she's dead.

Proud of yourself, Matt, proud of yourself?

* * *

**So tell me what you thought, too overdone? did it suck? your reviews are appreciated, people. (:**

_**Edited by the LOVELY TotallyGaga. (: **_


	2. Fed To Death

**This chapter is for Troy. ^-^ She gave me a freaking awesome idea for this story and a great comedy spin that I could actually put on everything. Academic Games – you're a cool kid.. ****Also, sorry if this chapter is confusing. :/ it switches perspective quite a bit.**

_There was a man from Allentown who fed his son to death.__  
__He calmly watched him gorge himself until his final breath.__  
__And there he stood, surprised and shocked above his tiny frame.__  
__He said, "I bear no blame for this. I only share his name!"_

_Fed To Death – Say Anything. _

_(Yes, more Say Anything.)

* * *

_

The ringing awoke Matt. He blinked, waking from his groggy state and seeing the carnage of his living room.

Matt reached for the phone, accepting the call without even bothering to check who it was.

"A Mr. Lincoln is here to see you," the voice at the other end – his secretary – said, "I sent him up, that's okay right?"

She was new, and really didn't understand how Matt worked. Matt signed off without a word, and inspected the living room once again, it was littered with empty bottles and crumpled, unconscious bodies. There was no way he could make this place look presentable before his guest arri-

The door opened abruptly, and slammed into the wall in a way that was all too familiar to Matt. He looked around to see the person stood in the door. He looked to be in his early 20's, donning tight fit skinny jeans that only a lanky person could pull off. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes danced with humour as he inspected Matt's living room. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Matt," he said, addressing Matt by his first name even though he had never met him before, "I'm Link, and I have some information that might just interest you. It's about Samantha. "

* * *

_Slender fingers flicked the pages, when coming across the loud title __**"LOCAL GIRL FOUND DEAD IN BATHROOM – FOUL PLAY SUSPECTED" **__they sighed._

"_Just another dead body to add to the pile," they said quietly, putting the paper down, "this is getting freaking ridiculous."_

* * *

"Sam was an EXTREMIST?" Matt exclaimed. He was now sat on the sofa next to the stranger. Link ran a hand through his blonde hair, lips pulled into an exasperated frown.

"Yes," he said, for the fifth time, "your girlfriend was part of the extremist group Circle Daybreak."

"What exactly is that?" Matt's head was spinning, the people on the floor twisting and moving grotesquely, he was hallucinating.

Link sighed, "it's... look, it's gonna take awhile to explain.

* * *

_Her heels clicked as they hit the marble of the hallway floor, she stopped outside the carpeted living room, saying something to the teenagers inside. Then she carried on towards Thierry's study. She crashed through the doors angrily, stalking towards his desk and slamming the paper down on it. _

"_This has gone WAY too far," she exclaimed, "they're killing little girls in their apartments for Christ sake." _

"_It was a suicide," Thierry said quietly, reading the article, "She was afraid."_

"_She was afraid because the entire Night World was after us and decided to target her." The girl said, she was quieter now, her voice a growl._

"_And this is my fault how, Rashel? Don't come to me with all your problems."_

"_THIS ISN'T MY PROBLEM; THIS IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM. THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING EITHER." She screamed at him, completely loosing her cool, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT PRIORITIES, THEY'RE KILLING INNOCENT HUMANS," she sighed, "they can't do this. H-her boyfriend is seeking revenge too, Link already got to him." _

_Thierry was seeming unaffected by her outburst, no matter how disrespectful it was, "I'll get someone on it," he said, standing and stepping away from his desk, "and don't make me pull rank on you, Rashel. However, what you just did then was way out of line." _

_Rashel bowed her head, "I know. I'm sorry." _

* * *

Matt was shocked, the Night World wasn't real – he could believe it but it just logically couldn't happen. How could they keep themselves secret for this long?

"You probably want revenge," Link purred, smiling and leaning back in his seat, "I can help."

"But who do I want revenge against?" Matt asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I'd say Daybreak; it's their fault all of this is happening in the first place."

Matt nodded; unaware the man on his sofa was manipulating him, "You're right."

"Okay then, Matt," Link said, beaming with happiness from his conquest, "it's a deal."

Their hands clasped together in a handshake and Matt gasped as he felt a strange electrical current racing through his body. Link seemed to have not noticed it.

Oh well, it was probably nothing important.

* * *

**END SCENE. Lmao. ;D Review? (: **


	3. Property

**I'm all for gay soulmates, if you're not... please leave? (:**

**I would just like to add that I am neither French discriminative nor a French-Hater. It just helped in the context. IT'S ALL TINA'S FAULT SYRSL. **

**(For Tina, my sticky part time Beta, and a total Dumbass. ;D)**

_So many females to undress__  
__We roll in as a pack, we will roam and regress__  
__So many standards to suppress,__  
__Do any drug that they recommend or suggest__  
__She was my own false deity,__  
__Seduced by a priest, she was out to destroy me_  
_I'll drink her love away.._

_Have At Thee – Say Anything

* * *

_

**5 months after Link and Matt's first contact – Man, how life has changed... **

Rashel pressed her lips together, looking at her soulmate, Quinn.

"Do I really want to hear it?" she said, addressing everyone in the room.

"No, you don't." Jez said quietly, "but you really don't have a choice, Rashel."

**(A/N; for those of you that don't read my other work – Rashel and Jez are partners in crime in my stories. So expect a lot of Jez involvement.)**

"They're business is booming, seriously." Jez said, "News of them is spreading, and spreading _fast_. Already people from all the circles are joining with them – either from force, sympathy or ulterior motivation – to help them take down Daybreak."

Morgead shook his head, "this shit is getting deep. People are dying out there, and not just people, Night Worlders' too!"

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Rashel asked.

"I know," came a thick, accented voice from the door, she walked in, trainers making no sound on the carpet, and sunk unceremoniously onto the glass-top coffee table. She sipped from a mug, something that smelt like hot chocolate, "We kill them."

"You can't just go about killing people, Elliot" Rashel said calmly, before looking her over, "Christ, what are you wearing?"

"SHE'S DRESSED LIKE A WHORE." Exclaimed whoever-exclaimed-it, "A DIRTY, CHEAP, FRENCH HARLOT. A LADY OF THE NIGHT. A STREET WALKER. A PROSTI-"

"Shut up, Thane," Jez snapped at the boy in the corner, grinning cockily and sipping Monster, "She's not dressed like a whore."

"Oh that's funny," Thane said under his breath, "considering she is one."

The girl on the coffee table swung her slender, revealed legs. I know, dress and trainers, what kind of gimp dresses like that? Well, Elliot did; every inch of her scantily clad, leather, whorish body screamed out rebellion and prostitution. Her peachy dyed hair swayed around her petit face. Her lips were bitten and cracked; damn, it must've stung putting on her bright red lipstick every morning. She was pale, very, very pale; almost like she didn't go out into the sun at all.

But no, she's not a vampire. Elliot was 100% human, but she _was _the groups dragonfly – using her looks and sluttish charm to get the people on Daybreaks most wanted list into bed and preferably dead by the next morning. She was also French, it helped a lot. Apparently, many vampire members of the darker parts of the Night World had a bit of a fetish for accented ladies; probably to do with the fact that they travelled around a lot, mixing with the cultures and picking out favourites.

**(A/N; Yes, I don't like my own character.) **

As you've probably guessed, Daybreak changed quite a lot. What it stood for – getting the Night World to join with humans didn't change. However, the way it went about it did.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Elliot was 15?

* * *

**Ayy, little bit of ACTION. **

Matt purred with pleasure, soaking exactly what he was feeling at that moment. It was one of those rare moments when he didn't worry about work, when he just allowed himself to be him.

He happened to be a revenge-seeking homosexual, but what are you going to do?

Actually, Matt wasn't quite sure about his sexuality, the only thing he was sure about was Link.

Link made all the horrible gaping hole of pain in Matt's heart disappear for a moment. He wasn't even aware he was doing it either. He wasn't aware that by sitting with Matt in their now shared apartment listening to David Bowie and casually and mockingly putting a arm around Matt's shoulder so that he could reach the Southern Comfort on the table next to Matt was having such a massive affect on Matt. **(A/N; I said "Matt" a lot in that paragraph.)**

Yes, Matt and Link listen to David Bowie; he's amazing, get over it.

Matt was in love with Link, and Link had no idea. Also, if _that_ got in the way of the mission.

Well, they'd all be screwed.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Link was straight?

* * *

Sell you into bondage  
Baby I own you  
you'll entertain all my friends  
Dressed in the latest trendy frocks  
You better tattoo that I am your patriarch  
X your ambition  
Soon you will fear the dark  
Cause I live in your bed

Property – Say Anything.

**Beta'd by the AMAZING xTinax14. **

**However, I'm trying to hunt down Gaga, so hopefully we'll soon be back on track. (:**

**Review? Or Elliot will assault you.**


	4. Harlot, Yes Traitor, Never!

** This is quickly developing loads of sub plots and red herrings... but you don't know that yet, so forget I said anything. :D**

_There's nothing like the brain of a beautiful girl__  
__Where they grasp the fallacy of the world__  
__We're in the back room, back to back__  
__Breathing hard, reading the file on the heart they sought to defile__  
__She Won't Follow You – Say Anything._

_(You get the general theme...)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Harlot, Yes; Traitor, Never.**_

"This is never going to work," Elliot hissed, adjusting her skirt and looking around the bar.

"Be confident, Elliot," Thane whispered in her ear, sliding his hands around her waist and down onto her hips. She grabbed his hands and removed them from her body. For a gay kid, Thane acted really promiscuous.

Well, that was Elliot's theory – Thane had to be gay, he dressed too flamboyantly to be straight. It didn't matter how many girls he slept with, it was all a big cover up.

"Now go." He said, letting go of her and striding decisively off into another part of the bar. Elliot got to work immediately; this was a Night World bar, after all. She slunk sensually to the bar, dancing around people and smiling flirtatiously at everyone that caught her eye. The second after she ordered her drink, boys and girls alike, all trying too hard to look casual already surrounded her. She didn't quite understand why she had the ability to draw people to her like moths to a flame.

**(A/N; Wow she's such a MASSIVE Mary-Sue. .)**

It was her job to fish for information, and it was difficult if she didn't know where to look. Fortunately, she did, and none of the people at the bar were really sticking out in her mind as suspicious past the usual amount.

"Screw it." she said under her breath. She turned to the man seated next to her, "hey you," she said overenthusiastically, "have you heard about Matt?"

The man sat next to her was painfully average for a Night Worlder, his hair – barely distinguishable as brown under the dark lighting – curled damply around his ears from sweat. His fringe stuck together oddly and Elliot watched as he played with it, not quite paying attention to her until she spoke.

He raised an eyebrow – it was obvious he wasn't actually one of her followers by the uncomfortable look on his face.

"You know, that guy trying to take down Daybreak," she covered herself in a cloak of fake innocence, biting her lip gently and seductively, "I think he sounds awesome."

"Oh yeah, him." The man said, a smile sliding onto his face, "you think he's pretty cool?"

Elliot brushed back her fringe and nodded, she could see his breathing falter as he caught her scent. Damn, being a succubus was _fun_. She leant in close to him.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, breathing against his neck.

"Matt." His smile turned into a grin, "and yeah, I think I'm pretty fucking awesome too."

* * *

**Wow, this is a short chapter.**

**Also, ****Simon Helberg**** is the most beautiful person ever, I own him; he lives in my basement. I don't just love him for being in Big Bang Theory, though... He's just too sexy too not love.. 3 I also want to BONE ****Aaron Wolff****; THAT KID IS AMAZING. **

**That is all. **

**Goodnight. **


	5. Beanies, the root of all evil?

**I'm considering coming off Hiatus on The Illness Of Society... Does anyone think I should? **

**Sorry I haven't updated in two days.**

**Sorry towards the end it gets a little bad... :/ **

_Space dementia in your eyes and__  
__Peace will arise__  
__and tear us apart__  
__And make us meaningless again_

_Space Dementia – Muse.

* * *

_

"_What kind of bad guy gives away his identity just like that?"_ Elliot thought to herself, all the while keeping up her flirty smile. She could see Thane in her peripheral vision – watching her and ignoring the girl whining by his side, tugging at his collar and begging him to want her. Elliot couldn't watch Thane's games of cat and mouse, they made her sick. She gave her attention back to Matt.

"Isn't telling me who you are a bit silly?" She asked, "what if I'm one of those daybreakers?"

Matt smiled; he was still toying with his hair, rocking slightly on his chair, "I'm almost positive you're not one of them." He said, "Besides, you stink of decay, not pure at all."

Elliot chose to take it as a compliment, all the time internally laughing at the irony of his statement.

"Why thank you," she said said, accepting a drink and sipping from the straw she requested. She played with the tip of the straw, rolling it around in her mouth... She thought it looked sensual, no one else did.

"Hey," Matt said, leaning in slightly closer to Elliot and smiling in a 'trying-too-hard-to-be-casual' way, "Do you want to go some place more... private?"

Elliot, upon remembering the knife concealed in the boot **(A/N; Holy shit! How convenient! ¬¬)** for situations like the one she was about to get herself into, giggled and agreed. She allowed Matt to help her stand, slipping his hand into hers and pulling her up so that their bodies were pressed together. From across the room she could see Thane shooting her warning glances. She ignored him, and then he just went ahead and burst into her mind.

"_What are you doing?" _he screamed silently at her, _"never leave with a client"_

"_Trust me,"_ she replied, _"I know what I'm doing. Also, stop bursting into my head, it's rude."_

Cue Thane's mental growl.

**(A/N; I just got miniature writers block.) **

"Well this place is..." Elliot looked around the apartment, it was thoroughly trashed. Once white sofa's and chairs now covered in – of all things – paint splatters, the walls were smeared with what looked like dried blood. Hell, there were even cages and bars hung 'artistically' around the room. They also had what looked like blood on them.

Blood doesn't stain steel, unless there's a lot of it; knowing this didn't make Elliot feel any better. Matt led her into the room, gesturing to one of the sofas. She sat gingerly, trying her best to keep up the calm demeanour.

"It's nice." She said at last, smiling slightly, "why did you bring me here, Matt?" She asked.

"Well," Matt said, he hadn't taken up the seat next o her on the sofa, he was instead pacing the room, looking at his collection of random junk and sliding his fingers across the walls. He suddenly stopped his pacing and turned to her, a smile tugging at his lips. He walked – no, stalked – to the sofa and sat slowly. "I have a hunch about you, Elliot." He said.

Elliot hid the surprise at finding that Matt knew her name, but apparently not well enough. He plucked a hat off the coffee table and put it on, hiding most of his hair in it.

"Yes, I know your name," he chuckled, bringing his hands up and placing them on either side of her and leaning in so that his breath blew into her face, "do you like the beanie?"

_It makes him look like a creep, _Elliot thought, _no wait; it makes him look like evil incarnate. _

Elliot hated beanies. (: Nonetheless, she nodded and brought one of her hand up to touch it.

"It's kind of cute," she said, hoping to distract him whilst she slid her leg off the couch and bent it upwards towards her so that she could reach the knife in her boot with her hand. She succeeded in getting it off the couch before he noticed and grabbed her wrists.

"What are you doing, Elliot?" he asked, question in his eyes, "What could possibly be in your boot that you need at this moment. Unless you carry condoms with you."

"Why would I need condo-" she stopped, realisation hitting her in waves, "You creep, get off me."

He kissed her neck, she felt physically repulsed. "Do you want to know the hunch I had about you, Elliot?" he murmured, "I had a hunch that you've been lying to me."

"What do you mean?" she asked shakily.

"Well, due to the fact that you have the fucking Daybreak symbol tattooed onto your collar bone, I think you've been lying about the circle you're in."

_Wow, Elliot – you didn't think that through, _the voice in her head piped up, _what are you going to do next, tell him the name on your birth certificate? _

Elliot drove the knee underneath him into his stomach, in the same moment she grabbed the knife from her boot and drove it into his back. He let go of her, it was enough for her to kick him off her and scramble off the sofa.

She watched as he removed the knife from his back, seemingly unaffected by the pain **(A/N; Woah, what happened to Matt being human?) **and flung it at her. She ducked, feeling the tip of the blade slide across her scalp before hitting the wall behind her and sticking.

"You stupid bitch," he growled, "they're going to lose, Elliot."

Elliot shook her head, "No, you are. Do you honestly think you can win this?"

"I plan on it," he replied, before jumping onto the table and using it to get the advantage he needed to leap at Elliot. She dove out of the way again, only to have him grab her and pin her against the wall by her waist. He then grabbed the knife out of the wall and drove it into her hand. She screamed, scrambling with her right hand to try to pull it out. He grabbed her other hand and pulled it back effortlessly.

"Now, now, Elliot." He purred, "And by the way, I'm not really a dick – you've just forced my hand, that's all."

Elliot was sobbing from the pain in her hand, she had to stand on her tiptoes so that her hand wouldn't be moved and wouldn't tear or something – she wasn't very good with medical analysis.

"You're pretty, Elliot." Matt said, inspecting her, he ran a hand up and down her side, "shame you're not my type."

* * *

**Time skip – all will be explained. **

The soles of Elliot's boots slapped against the grubby tiles, she leapt down the stairs, missing steps and stumbling. As she ran, she tied her hair up (how's that for multitasking?) and cleared the last few steps of the stairs, landing on the carpeted hallway and putting a hand out to steady herself. Already from a few flights up she could hear the sound of someone sprinting down the stairs, crashing into things and swearing.

She looked at her hand, the wet material stuck to it and what was sure to be a gory mass of flesh underneath. She wasted no more time over her hand, running to the door and fumbling with the locks – she was left handed, and her left hand was pretty fucked up at that moment in time. From behind her, she could hear the sound of Matt coming down the last flight of stairs, stumbling across the hallway.

She got the door open just as he reached her, swinging it open and flying out, dodging through the suburbs, clumsily scaling the walls at the back of people's gardens and falling onto the other side before picking herself up and carrying on. She didn't stop running until she hit the high street. Then she stopped, slumping down outside a closed shop, she got into a comfortable position and watched the drunks, the tourists and the drunken tourists wash past her.

A hand grasped onto the back of her shirt, dragging her backwards, causing her to lose her balance and slam her head against the sidewalk. They then grabbed her wrist and hauled her up. Her nose was pressed against fabric as they pulled her into a tight, weird, hug. She did what anyone would do when a complete stranger assaulted – yes, she classed that as assault – you, she struggled.

"Elliot," they said, pulling back and maintaining their strong hold on her arms, "What the fuck?"

Crap. It was Thane.

* * *

**TIME SKIP. ;D**

"What were you thinking?" he growled as they stepped over the threshold, "you could've been KILLED. He could've been into necrophilia, or he could've been a sadist or, or..." he raised his arms in the air in an irritated way.

"Calm down, Thane," Elliot said in a bored voice, putting her keys in the bowl on the hallway table and slamming her fist into the living room door to signal that she was home.

"How am I meant to calm down when I have no idea where you went or who you went with?" he asked, slinking into the living room and sitting on the couch next to Quinn.

Elliot followed him in, ignoring everyone's expectant gazes and carrying on with the argument.

"What are you, my mother? I don't have to tell you who I hang out with."

"Yeah, I'm not your mother, because I'm not dead." He hissed.

There was a moment of awkward silence, broken only but Ash's little 'Oooooh' and the sound he made when someone kicked him, and kicked him hard. In the face. (My god, it'd be so cool if someone just kicked him in the face right at that very moment, sadly, they actually didn't.)

"I found Matt," Elliot finally said quietly, "and he stabbed me through the hand with a knife." She held up her bloody war wound as evidence, "and I think I'm bleeding to death, so would someone please help me." She continued, in the same quiet, controlled voice.

Thea immediately rushed to her side, and started peeling back the fabric covering it, she winced at what she saw.

"On the bright side," Elliot said, "I still have my knife."

"Wait, wait, wait; how did you get away?" Someone butted in, sounded like Jez. Elliot couldn't tell, after her adrenaline kick when she was stabbed, she was only just starting to come down from it; and trust me, she was really feeling that wound now.

"Something hit him in the back of the head," she said, "I pulled the knife out and ran like a bat out of hell."

"What hit him?" the person asked.

"Arrows, it smashed into his skull, now I'm all covered in blood, see?" she giggled a little bit, pulling the sticky gory fabric away from her skin.

"So he's dead?" Morgead asked, "Case solved, let's have a party."

"No, he survived it, actually." Elliot said, decimating his (and everybody else's) hopes.

The world was moving too slow, peoples faces blurring, Elliot put her uninjured hand out to steady herself, leaving red handprints on the couch – where was all the blood coming from? What was going o-.

* * *

**Review?**

**PART TWO SOON. (: **


	6. I Love You So Much I'll Let You Kill Me

****six months earlier** **

**The author sits in her room, excitedly writing. **

"**Part two soon!" she puts in the authors note, smiling, and already writing the second chapter, falling asleep before she can finish it and never doing so.**Six months later** **

"**Wow I'm such a bullshitter." The author says to herself, reading the authors note and smiling before actually finishing this chapter. Only because it's been SIX MONTHS MAN she's changed, as has her writing style, and she just does away with the original plot, and so now you get this. **

**AWAY WITH THOSE MID STORY A/N'S AND PLOTLESS PLOT. MORE CANON CHARACTERS AND HUMOR K.**

* * *

I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me.

I'm not calling you a theif, but don't steal from me,

I'm not calling you a ghost, but stop haunting me,

I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me.

(I'm Not Calling You A Liar - Florence And The Machine)

* * *

_Elliot didn't understand what he meant by that, not his type?__  
__Matt grinned, slasher smile, all teeth.__  
__"You know," he said, "It wasn't suicide. I'm also sure she's not dead."_

_"What're you talking about?"_

_He grabbed her wrist, pulling down and causing the knife to dig in slightly higher up. Elliot screamed louder._

_"It's your face next, stupid whore." he hissed, pulling the knife out and bringing it up to her mouth. He shov__ed her to the floor, wrapping their legs together in a strangely intimate way. Opening her mouth, he began the process of a Glasgow smile._

_Always dead, always bloody, always smiling._

_"No, please," she moaned, knowing what he was about to do all too well._

_"Scream for me baby," he said, smiling, "scream." _

* * *

"Weren't you meant to be looking after her, Thane?" she hissed, "You're so fucking irresponsible."

"Well sorry, Rashel. God it's not my fault she likes to run off," Thane replied.

"So what now we have to clean up? Go home, kid. I don't care whose son you are."

* * *

_She took up position on the roof, legs crossed, habitually stroking her bow. From her seat, she could partially see what was turning out to be an excellent show, one of her favourites preformed by newcomer Matt. Grabbing the binoculars she brought with her, the girl focused in on the person Dear Matty was harassing: Young, blonde, terrified. _

"_What's this?" she asked to no one, curiosity spiking when she saw the brand of the girl, "a daybreak drone?" _

_Her mind was made up in a second, upon watching the way the girl struggled up to the point where Matthew pinned her to the wall using a knife, the woman knew that the daybreaker in there would be funny to play with. She loaded her bow, sending her first arrow into one of Matt's arms, cursing, and her second into his skull. Grinning, she stood, curled her toes over the edge of the building and dropped. _

_There'd be a net to catch her anyway, there always was. _

* * *

Elliot opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh light.

She groaned, lifting up her covers and seeing bandaged carnage. The previous night – or that night? She didn't know what day it was- was horrendously blurry and all she was aware of was the light from her lamp and how sticky and uncomfortable her covers were. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before, fuckers didn't even undress her.

Elliot drug herself from the bed, falling to the floor and using the bedside table to get herself up. She was confused and the hungry pain in her stomach was refusing to go away.

She padded down the stairs, trying to keep quiet and failing when she slipped on the step and thudded all the way to the bottom, letting out a shrill shriek... So much for silence.

Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed a drunken looking group of boys, and Dawn. Elliot sighed, you couldn't go anywhere in this house without encountering drunks, people and their sake. She brushed past them and over to the cupboards, grabbing a jammy dodger and stepping outside into the big plot of land behind the mansion.

"Look who's awake."

Elliot gasped, spinning round to see a grinning, surprisingly sober Thane.

"Why?" she asked, "How long was I out?"

"I'd say around a week," Thane answered, stepping closer too her, "I was worried. It was just a hand wound."

"Aha oh really," she snorted, "go to hell, Thane."

Oh Elliot, you silly tsundere.

Much to her surprise, Thane looked hurt by her statement.

"Elliot.. I.. um," he started, only to be interrupted when she strode up to him, grabbed him and pressed her lips against his, before pulling back.

"I.. what the hell?" he gasped, startled.

"Ok you're gay," she said coldly, "whatever."

Then she exited stage left, going back inside and leaving the audience and Thane confused a like.

"I'm not gay," he whispered, "Just because I'd screw a trap I'm perfectly straight."

Yeah, Thane, you believe that alright.

* * *

**This was probably the most off ending track I've ever written. **

**Tsundere is a combination of Tsun Tsun – cold hostile person and Dere Dere – a.. idk.. nice –person. **

**So Elliot's harsh on the outside, but secretly fawns over cute things like Thane. :'3**

**Go give me reviews I don't even need. 3 **


	7. The Wolf, The Sheep, and The Cabbage

**Link hasn't been in it since Chapter two. I'm back to all Say Anything lyrics now. :'3**

* * *

_Shit! Nothing makes sense, so I won't thing about it,_

_I'll go with the ignorance,_

_Eat, sleep, fuck and flee: in four words that's me._

_I am full of indifference. _

_(The Futile – Say Anything)_

* * *

"Don't get me wrong darling, I wasn't trying to save her," the woman said, facing Matthew, as she just _loved _to call him, "I just like messing with you."

"She knows what I look like, though." He growled, rubbing his eyes.

"She hasn't got a fucking death note, darling," the woman giggled, although she couldn't really be classed as a woman, so to speak. She looked about thirteen.

"Stop calling me, Darling."

* * *

Rashel stepped over the tree trunks, using the occasional one to gain leverage. You're probably wondering why she's in the forest, and I'm not telling you. The mid august heat caused her tank top to stick to her back. Damn it, Vegas.

As she walked, she did well to avoid the sharp and the pointy things, until she tripped over a drunk and only escaped falling when someone gripped onto her arm.

"Mind it!" she hissed at the drunken man sprawled on the floor, completely ignoring her saviour.

"Sorry, love," he slurred, standing and stumbling off.

Damn it, Vegas.

Then, she turned her attention to her saviour, he was hard to see in the darkness, his most prominent feature his smirk and those dancing eyes.

Rashel leapt back, realizing who it was.

"Link," she hissed.

"Rashel," he replied smoothly, almost seductively.

Now that her eyes had adapted, Rashel could tell that he was wearing what she'd seen him in the other times she met him. Short sleeved shirt, most likely purple with a pattern and ridiculously skinny skinnies. Did he ever even wash? Eugh.

"Why're you here?" she asked, mentally cursing herself for running off into a forest with no protection.

"I have a proposition for you, and a riddle," as he said it, he never let go of his stupid smirk.

Before he could start, Rashel interjected, "So how's the latest poor little boy that you tried to turn into a weapon?" she asked venomously.

"Tried?" Link laughed, "I succeeded, honey. In fact, I think he rather likes being with me."

Cue that goddamn wink of his, stupid over confident asshole.

"Tell me the riddle."

"Alright. If there were four sheep and two wolves, plus five boxes of cabbage, how would you manage to figure out who the wolves are, and get them, the sheep, and the cabbage to the other side of the bank? But if there's more wolves then sheep, they eat the sheep, same with the sheep and the cabbage. So who are the wolves and how will you escape from them?" he leant forward, showing a slasher smile.

"Kill the wolves." Rashel replied.

Link burst into laughter, "you're hilarious. Sheep can't hold knives, apart from the two that've stabbed you in the back."

"Proposition next," Rashel said.

"Join us," he whispered, slipping his hand into hers.

Her palm shot out, smashing into his nose. He let go of her momentarily and cursed, it was more than enough for her to spin around and run.

She could hear him follow, his breath on her neck, hands around her waist, whispering join us over and over. Rashel sighed with relief when she saw the clearing and the thick patch of back garden that they had at daybreak. As soon as she hit the grass she stumbled and fell, collapsing on the thick green and gasping.

Dawn ran outside and grabbed her, "Rashel are you okay? Oh hell, Rashel?" she chanted, looking up and screaming for whoever she was with to go get someone that could look after a confused and terrified Rashel.

Rashel opened her eyes, seeing Dawn.

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

* * *

**Go review. Oh and do you think Matt or Link would top~? ;D **


	8. Magical Illusions

**Co-authored by the Lovely Tina. You'll probably be able to tell our writing style apart.. maybe. **

* * *

_I remember it vividly; love__  
__I've been walking erect since the moment we met__  
__And I caught your eyes to my surprise __  
__[Your white thighs]_

_Shiksa – Say Anything. _

* * *

Matt's eyes shot open at the sound of a door slamming and someone swearing. He knew that voice and he knew that door slam: Link was home.

He had trouble figuring out what he was saying, it was so warped and confusing, but he did catch something.

"Stupid bitch, my fucking nose," he hissed, bursting into their living room/ bedroom so he could get to the kitchen. In with the noises of him swearing and stomping about was the sound of blood steadily dripping to the floor. Matt continued to pretend he was asleep, hiding himself in the covers of the mattress on the floor; they had to share, oh irony. Recently, the two boys had moved from their flat, having too, Daybreak knew where they were. Their sofa wouldn't fit through the door so they abandoned it and they only had one bed, so.

However, upon hearing the sound of blood dripping, he shot up to go see if his friend was alright.

Matt knew that most people would run screaming if they saw Link in a bad mood; he was quite shit up himself, but he also knew that when Link was mad he tended to not care what happened to him. That nose needed looked at and if Matt didn't help, then Link would forget about it.

"Hey Link," Matt said, awkwardly, going into the kitchen and immediately getting the medicine box out of the cupboard, this happened enough for them to have a medicine box.

"Hi," Link growled, holding his nose, it was bleeding enough for Matt to think that it went into his brain or something, regardless, it'd heal.

"What the hell did you do?" Matt asked, grabbing Link's hand and slamming it onto the table, straddling him to stop him from moving; trust me it was the only way.

"Got punched in the face by some girls boyfriend," Link smirked weakly, "Apparently making out with taken girls isn't a good thing."

Matt sighed, setting his friends nose before it healed and wiping the blood off his hands onto Link's jeans, much to his annoyance.

"Ok you're done, get the fuck off," Link said, pushing Matt off, "what are you gay? I'm going for a shower."

Matt collapsed back onto the bed, crawling forward and turning on the tv, they only got freeview.

"_and now, America's got talent," _The tv blared, urging Matt to turn it off and his stereo on. He sat in near darkness, generally being an emo kid and fawning over lost love whilst music played in the background. He listened to a mixture of Ludo, and the shower in the background.

"I wanna take you home and start a family," he whispered along with the singer, "but all the stars in Texas ain't got nothing on your eyes when you say lets hit them one more time."

The funniest thing is, Matt was gay, and Link was an asshole.

"Turn your music off," Link said, collapsing onto the bed and forcing Matt to move up, "I'm tired and my face hurts."

Then, before Matt even had the chance to move, Link grabbed him and pulled him down so they were next to each other, "turn it off," he mumbled, resting his head on Matt's chest.

"What are you drunk?" A very confused Matt asked, only to find that Link was unconscious.

Well fuck.

**(A/N: MATT TRIED HIS HARDEST NOT TO GET HARD BUT MUCH TO HIS DISMA- Oh I kid. No gay for you.)**

* * *

The beeping of Matt's phone and the banging on the door awoke him, he was the first awake, and he found that him and Link were curled together in a really fucking awkward position. It'd happened before, and Matt tried to shift the deadweight lying on top of him to a less awkward position. He didn't have the strength to move him completely...and he wasn't sure he wanted to either.

"What're you doing?" Link mumbled groggily.

Matt, panicking, pushed him off and hid under the covers, just in time for the person banging at the door to break in, from what Matt could hear, it was Link's weird tiny girlfriend.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiink," she sang, "Hey."

She strode over to them, pulling off the covers, "Oooh how was the sex then?"

Link grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, causing one of the heels on her shoes to snap.

"Bitch," she hissed, pulling them off and hitting Link with it.

Matt hated their constant flirting, from what he heard she already had a soulmate, why did she have to steal Matt's?

Matt went bright red as she burst out laughing, fuck he'd forgotten she could read minds.

"Going a bit far there, Matty boy," she giggled, "c'mon you two get up we have stuff to do, wear a suit."

"How do you even keep managing to sneak away?"

"Oh they're all freaking because of what you did to that girl."

"Oh Rashel? Ahaa," Link laughed, stretching and heading to the bathroom.

As soon as he was gone, the woman grabbed Matt by the hair and dragged him out of the bed and onto the floor. She leant down next to him and ran a finger down his face.

"Mattyboy, don't steal what's mine."

* * *

**Oh plot y u so thick? **


	9. Moulin Rouge

**Hello! I love this plot. I've been too busy to write this week. With like music, and translating Sanhora songs and writing for other projects and finishing my entire LoZ collection (I hate the colour green now, and the name Link) AND establishing my list of favourite people and quotes and stuff JUST INCASE anyone asks, before converting myself to Ubermensch and living it up it's been difficult to sit down and give a fuck. **

**But here it is. **

* * *

_Oh the Red Mill that endlessly turns, you make lovely flowers bloom.  
Oh the Red Mill that endlessly dances, you make lovely flowers scatter._

_With a glass sculpture held in their little palms,  
if they were singing with happiness about that little gem,  
then what kind of blemish did the atrocity that night leave on the era,  
and what kind of scar did it leave on the children?_

_Moulin Rouge - Sanhora_

* * *

The bu-bu-bu of her heart shattered what could never be called silence in the first place, her eyes cracked open and we've seen this scene before.

Rashel groaned, fully awakening when the gooey liquid began to drip onto her face from its place on the ceiling; a small patch on black sludge and growing.

"What's that?" she asked herself, sitting up and watching the liquid drip down and burn her face. Although the acidic liquid was literally peeling off her skin she didn't feel it. Rashel looked to her left to see a life sized china doll, bright blazing red hair and dressed in a little Bo peep like dress. Her staff thing tapped against the floor, once, twice, three times before she stood and sauntered to faceless Rashel.

"Are you afraid?" she asked, "He's really not that scary."

Rashel moved backwards, "who're you?"

The girl leaned down, shark teeth showing and donning a hood that hid her elegant hair.

"Are you afraid of the wolf? He's really not that scary."

The girl began to unbutton her blouse, opening it to reveal several scars.

"Once he takes out your heart it stops being scary."

* * *

Rashel woke up, frozen with her eyes glued to the ceiling. It took her a second to remember and interpret her dreams; fridge horror ammarite? After that, she began to shake, touching her face and half expecting it to be burnt off.

Yes, girls, people don't wake up screaming, or shoot up after a nightmare, they're just shocked. God.

"Nightmare.." Rashel gasped at a eyebrow raised Quinn.

"Babe, you're mental, killed Vampires all over the world and you're scared of nightmares," He grinned, "I'm gonna go marry TI-"

"what."

"Nothing."

But in all seriousness, and all fangirlism and fanservice aside let's proceed.

"Where's Dawn?" she stuttered, crawling from the bed.

"I dunno," Quinn yawned, "I haven't left your room in about two days, I was really worried."

"No you weren't you Psychopath now where is she?"

"Ask someone else ok?"

Rashel walked out onto the landing, leaning over the banister to view the lower level and the passageway between the kitchen and the lounge where two characters where playing poker.

"Where's dawn?" she asked them.

The one directly below her looked up, his shaggy blonde hair falling back from his face. He smiled, revealing those shark teeth again. Rashel jumped back from the banister before peeking again to see it was just Sam, smiling and looking confused.

"She went to go buy some milk." He said.

The man he was with started to laugh, "She's abandoning you, Sammy."

"Like you can talk, Pinky, you're actually so womanly that even your ice cream hair agrees."

Ash gasped, putting both hands over his fringe, "IT WAS QUINN" he exclaimed, voice breaking and running off.

Who the hell put oestrogen in his food, he didn't need any more. But damn did he suit his hair peach coloured.

"God...annoying him never gets any less satisfactory," Sam giggled, "Quinn should take a break from it more often and let me fill the role."

"Sam seriously, I don't care, where's Dawn?" Rashel said, coming down stairs and realizing she was in a skimpy black bra and NON MATCHING PINK UNDERWEAR OH NO. Someone get this girl pants plz.

Rashel rooted through the spare clothes box by the door, (People come back half clothed a lot and people run out naked a lot) before settling on a oversized white shirt that smelt like.. ugh.

Sam finally cottoned onto her mood, the adorable little unobservant Englishman.

"I Really have no idea, why, what's up, Rashel?" he said, looking concerned, "want me to help you look for her?"

"Shut up and go annoy Ash, Sam; you're not a main character in this story so stay the hell out of it."

"What?"

"Nothing!" she snapped, throwing the door open and stomping out into the night in her lacy lingerie and see through shirt that Quinn loved so much.

If you want something doing right, you have to do it yourself.

* * *

**I'll take this break as an opportunity to say; WOW THIS CHAPTER IS LONG. I was reading a book about Scottish zombies and this wrote itself. Also, I accidently just paired Ash and Quinn up in my head so ALL THESE SUBTLE REFERENCES FROM NOW ON GUYS. **

* * *

Rashel stepped into the light of the nearest all night shop to the mansion. They didn't live directly in the middle of Vegas, god guys. The cashier looked up from her note pad and shoved her pen into her bouncy black hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked upon seeing the way I looked and smirking, weird pervy lesbo.

"Yeah have you seen a short girl, like around your size? A bit paler and her hair longer and really red?"

"Nein, darling," she said, smiling again, "but buy something or my boss will kill me."

Rashel was fuming, too angry at Dawn to say anything. She left the store, not noticing the dark atmosphere.

And below the counter, the real cashier sobbed silently as her breathing slowed and the life dripped from the gashes in her body.

It's funny what dying your hair and cutting it can do, a little make up goes a long way.

* * *

**Haha ohwow. **


	10. Playing It For The Laughs

**This chapter was just for laughs ok. I didn't expect it to make sense. AND NOR SHOULD YOU. SCREW PLOT PROGRESSION.**

* * *

Rashel cupped her coffee. She was still half naked yet now she was back at the mansion, having giving up her search for Dawn after the second store and the fifth strip joint – if the bitch wasn't in a strip join in the surrounding area, who knows where she could be?

She faintly heard the door close and the sound of heels tapping against the floor, someone whistled, hair flicked.

Rashel sprung up; Dawn.

She pounced the second the person paused to take off their shoes, the two landing with a clatter onto the floor where one of them screamed and pushed Rashel off her.

"Bitch you're crazy. Oh god my HEELS."

The girl looked sadly at her snapped heels, "Jesus Christ Lucifer Jesus of Mary Chain Sarah oh god Christ Sarah jane Adventures Doctor Who HAT."

"Darling, no need to cuss and say names of bands… and shows... and things you wear on your head," Thane sneered from his place at the door, watching the cat fight break out.

Rashel didn't even pause to wonder why Thane and Dawn had arrived together, for all she knew they were having crazy mad hormonal teenager sex.

Rashel looked down to find that the girl below her had dyed her hair – once again – into a colour that matched Ash's hair in it's peachy awesomeness. Then she proceeded to slam the girl into the floor repeatedly.

Now don't get me wrong, Elliot loved heavy metal as much as the next outcast French night world prostitute, but having her skull slammed into the floor by Rashel, who seemed to think she was Dawn, wasn't really appreciated. And she couldn't get the thought of WHY THE HELL WASN'T THANE HELPING HER out of her head.

Oh god Thane.

But back to the matter at hand.

By this point Elliot was hitting Rashel with her shoes and squealing as much as a person that can't breath can.

When Rashel didn't relinquish her hold on the poor angry Harlot, Thane realized it'd be smart to intervene and Elliot sighed in relief when she felt the heavy weight come off her. She rolled over and cradled her broken heels, before standing, slipping – fucking tights – and leaning against the wall where she quickly slid down again. Elliot then simply removed the tights and stood there in her skirt and coat, modest as hell ammarite?

Rashel's eyes finally seemed to come into focus and she blinked, noticing a smirking Dawn who had just come through the door, Sam in tow, and a twitching and thoroughly beaten Elliot gripping onto Thane and trying to hold her ripped shirt together because she'd lost her bra long ago ok guys.

Thierry appeared, apparently interested by the screaming and heavy bass that someone was playing. He stumbled from him study – never left the place as being a pimp is a full time job – and looked at the five children. He looked slightly concerned, but more like he needed coffee.

"Ok I'm not asking or being the responsible adult for once, sort it out kids."

Then he left.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was on the sofa, minus Thierry because he was filling out forms and polishing his pimp stick.

When I say everyone, I don't mean everyone. I mean the main cast of this story, and Ash for comic relief. I should really put up a cast list but no I'll do that later, after I drink Lucozade and actually finish writing this ok. :3

ANYWAY.

So there they were, Rashel, wearing clothes and being held down by Quinn.

Dawn, brandishing a grin and snuggled next to Sam who was too busy drinking tea and being British to generally care why he was here he just was.

Jez being Jez.

Elliot and Ash next to each other being the peach crew and Ash crying over something he and Elliot were discussing.

"_it was just so sad." _He whispered in a sob.

"I know," Elliot replied smirking, "when Keiichi was shot down I fucking sobbed."

The two burst into tears; weirdo's. Although I MUST ADMIT that scene in Higurash' was just painful.

And whoever else was there. Let's throw Thane into the mix, and one of the witches.

Rashel relayed to the others her dreams and her encounter with Link in the forest and Dawn matched it up with her story about Rashel running out of the forest screaming and stuff, and then came the awkward moment where Rashel explained why she tried to strangle Dawn.

"Well she's evil," she said simply, causing Dawn to laugh.

"Darling how do you know that? I'm a mother, mothers aren't evil?"

"Where are your kids anyway?" Elliot asked, "Poison them? That's a shame because omg Daniel was hot."

When she said this Thane growled.

WAIT HAVE WE MISSED SOMETHING? ARE THANE AND ELLIOT TOGETHER? No.

"Canada and dead."

Everyone went quiet because hey, Dawn had how many stories to go on about her angsty teen pregnancies? But still, one of them was in Canada, I mean deserves love.

Thierry swaggered into the room, sitting down on the floor and sipping coffee.

"You know what I think we all need to calm down?" he said quietly, "A camping weekend.

Let the crack chapters begin.

* * *

**Sorry for that :L I needed to calm the story down a little bit maybe. **

**Oh and I also needed to mention Higurashi I miss it ;_; **

**Oh and Thierry is a pimp. **

**Oh and review. **


End file.
